


Beyond the Telling

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what they do best.</p><p>Minor spoilers for <i>A Constellation of Doubt</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-free, no rhyme or reason.

Aeryn undresses him first by removing his shirt and vest, leaving his pants hanging loosely around his hips. His mouth opens beneath hers like an offering when they kiss, and she further disarms him with lips and tongue, pulls away to tug at the rest of his clothing. Soon his briefs and leathers are pooled around his ankles as he settles supinely on the bed.

John murmurs just to fill the silence but she chooses her words carefully, crawls over to straddle his hips. "I'm not sorry about yesterday," she says matter-of-factly and pulls her shirt over her head.

She feels his body tense, and this is exactly why she has him naked and trapped beneath her. Because she has to hurt him to love him. Because this dichotomy is what they do best.

His eyes are drawn immediately to her bare breasts as she leans in closer. His eyes are distracted, but his mouth is no longer soft, inviting. He would not allow her to kiss him now. John guards his tell like he's guarded so much of himself against her.

She expects it, and is counting on John not expecting her next words: "Just as I am not sorry to be here now."

John looks away, as if her words blind him, as if he can no longer bear the weight of her honesty. As if he doesn't quite believe her.

And that hurts, but Aeryn nods because she expects this as well. Because they hurt and love each other best, and if they are to move forward they cannot hide behind secret frells and false smiles.

She nudges them forward with touch, first, and takes his hands to place them on her breasts; slides her fingers along his sex, back and forth until he hardens from her efforts. He stares at her, unyielding, before brushing his thumbs across her nipples.

They take a collective breath in the silence, moving forward another dench.

Finally, he answers her challenge by letting his mouth soften just a bit, and Aeryn falls willingly into the telling.

**


End file.
